Haunting Me
by Keither Serenity
Summary: ONE SHOT Severus realizes that his past will forever haunt him in the eyes of Harry Potter


DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING. It all belongs to JKR, I just twist characters to suit my needs.

Severus walked along the dirt path up to his childhood school, Hogwarts.

He didn't understand how Albus Dumbledore could trust him so easily and give him a job after all he had done. As he walked through the hallways, he noticed all of the portraits were sleeping soundly. He was alone. The students wouldn't arrive until tomorrow evening and the staff were all snug in their beds tired from the last preparations of the day.

I "It's so silent walking these halls at night. I think I can hear my own heart beating." /I 

A light catches his eye and he realizes he has walked into a corridor unknown to him. He walks along the hallway, no portraits hung on these walls. A window to the right casts a bit of moonlight onto the door before him. His instincts tell him that there is something beyond the door, calling to him, but his better judgment makes him hesitate.

I "What am I? Some sniveling first year?" /I 

He snorts and reaches for the door. He walks inside and looks around the barren room. The only thing resting there lay under a white sheet. He pulled the sheet down and almost gasped in surprise as he sees his reflection, wand half drawn.

He almost laughs at himself if it weren't for the shifting in the mirror that signals him to pay attention. This time he falls to his knees in a sob.

"Lily? Is it really you?"

The Lily in the mirror just smiles down at him, reaching forward, trying to touch him. He scuttles back.

"NO! What trickery is this! Your dead! You left me in this world to rot! Your not real!"

He stands up, visibly shaking and inspects the mirror closely. With and aggravated primal yowl he bangs his fist against the artifact.

I "Damn you old man! Can't you leave your toys better hidden?" /I 

Severus now recognized the Mirror of Erised. The fool hardy mirror that left people to sit in front of it and die waiting for miracles or unexpected riches. Knowing the full extent of the magical mirror, he covered it without once glancing again at Lily's image. How his cruel heart plays tricks with his mind. He quickly left and found his way back to his rooms. The comfort of his own bed did not keep away the nightmares.

Waking the next morning took strength that Severus didn't think he had. The nightmares of the night leaving him drained and confused. Oh how his past haunted him. It would never leave him alone. He got up and checked his private stores; grabbing a dreamless sleep potion he gulped it down and lay down again. In moments his eyes fluttered shut and he was resting peacefully.

It was almost time for the arrival of the students by the time Severus awoke again. He cursed himself as he threw himself into getting ready. Showering quickly and dressing in his complete Potion's Master robes he swiftly made his way down to the Great Hall. His timing was perfect and he was just sitting down at the staff table as the students began rushing through the doors gaily laughing and shouting telling others of their holiday.

Deputy Mistress McGonagall settled them down and motioned for the first years to gather to the front of the room. Hushed tones of debate were scattered through the hall as students tried to guess where the sorting hat would put the children standing before them.

Severus tuned them out until he heard names he recognized…

I "Ah yes, Lucius' boy. Slytherin of course." /I 

He watched in amusement as the hat barely touched the boys head and he was indeed put into Slytherin. He blanked out again until the next familiar name was called.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Snape nearly jumped out of his seat. His eyes snapped to the boy who was silently inching his way through the group of first years and up the stairs to sit on the seat. He caught the boys eyes for only a minute and then wretched his gaze away. He had his Lily's eyes!

I "Oh Lily, how you wish to haunt me. My deeds will never be forgiven or forgotten. Oh Lily. /I 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Severus turned back briefly to watch as the boy walked to his fate as a courageous Gryffindor.

I "Just like his mother. Oh how you would be so proud Lily darling. Our son is safe now." /I 

AUTHOR NOTES:

Yes, I know its so far fetched, but that is what fan fiction is here for. To twist the story to our liking. This is just a ONE SHOT, no more will be added.


End file.
